kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Marquis Le Morte
Description Marquis Le Morte is walking death. Hard to kill but even harder to kill with, he bleeds his victims dry a little at a time. Attacks * Vampiric Touch * Life Drain * Teleport * Blood Burn Equippable Items Vampire Items * Blood Vial: Marquis Le Morte won't need this most of the time, as his innate will heal him significantly. * Gem of Souls: If you manage to acquire a good innate, it can be extremely helpful in adding to Marquis's own. * Ring of Curses: Marquis Le Morte will be switching a lot, so this item isn't as useful. * Necronomic Tome: Not only will he be able to heal an extra 8 HP, but the extra damage will heal even more with Vampiric Touch or Life Drain. * Phylactery: Marquis Le Morte will generally be able to make a fast recovery from low HP, so Phylactery can be useful when it works. General Items * General's Insignia: An excellent choice, since all of his attacks are one hit. Depending on what you use, it can be better or worse than the tomes, adding 4 damage and 2 drain to Vampiric Touch or 4 damage and drain to Life Drain, while tomes statisticly gives 3 and 3 to each. It also gives the benefits in smaller doses not based on chance, which may nor may not be more desirable. * Girdle of Iron Will: Marquis Le Morte is fast in general, so other than Life Drain, not very useful. * Healing Salve: Not very useful since Marquis Le Morte will be healing himself enough without it, and switching is more effective. * Stoneheel Totem: With Teleport, it could be useful, but it drains Marquis Le Morte of his energy even more than the opponent. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Since Marquis Le Morte will switch for his innate, it could be useful for saving him energy while still finishing opponents. * Mindreader's Chalice: Bad matchups will almost always immediately switch, making this item not a bad option. However, the chance of you having a bad matchup to switch in against are unreliable, and you would usually have full energy on entering play anyway. Strategy Strengths * Can use Teleport in far range, which can soft interrupt slow ranged attacks, as well as costs less than changing ranges normally. * Very high dark resistance. * Vampiric touch is very fast, and deals good damage, while healing half of his hitpoints. * Can be tricky to kill, as switching out regains Marquis +20hp and his primary attacks also heal him. * Blood Burn can destroy the effectiveness of multi-hit attacks or cheap, low-damage attacks like Tafari's Poison Dart. Weaknesses * Low hp. * 1 physical resistance * No light magic resistance * Must be in close range to deal majority of damage and heal. * Not a new player friendly character. * Almost very easy to predict his switching * Attacks costs a lot of energy, making situations difficult when he gets low on energy. * His high dark resistance makes him really vulnerable to Vanessa Voss Misc * If Marquis uses one of his life drain attacks that's the same speed as the attack the enemy uses, even if he hits 0 life he'll still get healed afterward and survive. * Don't worry about Marquis taking non lethal damage. If you can use Vampiric Touch to heavily damage even a character that would normally beat Marquis, then switch out and use Vampiric Touch again when he switches in, because Vampiric Touch is most likely as fast as the opponent's attack, Marquis can heal up to 40 damage, not including what he heals when on the bench. * Marquis changes all the strategy; use this to your advantage. Most of the time, trading 50 damage for 40 damage is a bad move, but Marquis is the only character centered around healing himself, and as long as you can get him to safety, he can come back again and again. For that matter, there's no disadvantage and several advantages to successfully switching out, so even if Marquis has only taken moderate damage it's a good strategy to switch out just to be unpredictable. *If you switch in on an opponent with a good matchup against Marquis alive (Vanessa Voss, Ashi) and make it appear as though you are going to attack, the enemy will almost always try to switch. In general remember this: Marquis is an uncomfortable player to play against. The way he changes the strategy makes people want to switch to a clear-cut winner. You can take advantage of that. If you are unsure of what the enemy will do, you can switch out and try to trap the opponent with range and the switch out cooldown. Known bugs None. Changes scheduled with next versions 1.9 *Blood Burn effect now decreases damage and resistances by 3 instead of by 2. *Vampiric Touch hit rate up 96%->100% *Life Drain hit rate up 90%->95% Full Art Category:Characters Category:Vampires